


sailing greek waters

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean tries to talk about an upcoming project with Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sailing greek waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

"What, Viggo? Just say it, go on." Sean was trying to sound exasperated but Viggo could tell that he was grinning, too.

Viggo took a drag from his cigarette and wedged the phone more tightly in between his ear and shoulder while he opened the door to the patio of his temporary New Zealand home.

"A skirt movie? Really?" He fought hard to contain his glee. And failed spectacularly.

Sean sighed. "I knew it!" he grumbled.

"No, but go for it. Big names and all that. Probably some proper scenes. And you have a thing for Odysseus, don't you?" Viggo said, imagining Sean's frown.

"I wouldn't call it a thing, but yeah, I do." There, he could practically _hear_ it.

"Just try not to parade your balls round to a million cinema visitors around the globe."

Sean groaned and Viggo chuckled.

"Nah, but I am sure they have good strong tape and some decency inspector who constantly checks if everything still is nicely covered. Oh, and maybe you get to wear a thong!"

Sean sighed. "I don't know what got into me. Why did I even try to have a proper conversation with you about this?"

"Because you know that I'll hear about it anyway, and that I won't be able to keep quiet about it then, either. So why not tell me immediately," Viggo said with a fresh grin.

"True," Sean said, laughing.

Viggo stared at his heel drawing patterns into the sand for a moment. "And maybe because you miss me?" he added, his voice soft now, more intimate, it always just did this, in these moments. As Sean's did.

"I do," he confirmed, just as softly and Viggo watched his toes curl and felt his lips stretch into a smile.

"I want to see you, Sean. Do you think we can find time for that after I shed the filthy ranger and before you embark onto unknown Greek waters without pants?"

Sean laughed. "We have to. I'll talk to my agent later and hear to which other devils she already has promised my soul, okay?"

Viggo smiled into the distance. "Yeah, do that." And after a moment's pause he added: "Tell her you're not required to wear pants when you see me, either."


End file.
